Sparks of Love
by BlackDragon987
Summary: Series of KxC lemon oneshots
1. The Rain

**This is my first lemon. Please no flaming it.**

**This might be kind of rushed but this is my first attempt.**

Kid ran into the DWMA to get out of the rain. It was night out and was also storming. It was just his luck to be having a meeting with his father and it start storming out when he's not even half way home. Once it started to downpour Kid decided it'd be quicker just to spend the storm in the DWMA waiting it out. After all there were some spare rooms in the building.

As he stepped out of the rain he took the sleeve of his jacket and wrung out some rain water. Every article of his clothing was soaking wet, including his socks and his boxers making it heavier then normal.

Kid decided against going into the Death Room to speak with his father and headed straight down to the DWMA guest rooms/dungeon.

As he made his way down the hallway a loud booming sound of thunder rang making it feel like the entire school shook. A soft cry was then heard.

Wondering momentarily what could have made that cry, until remembering that Crona lived in the guest rooms down there. Kid quickly made his way to her room to see if she was alright only to find her curled up in the corner tightly clutching a pillow.

"Crona?" Kid asked as he closed the door and knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?"

Crona glanced up to look at him and was about to say something when a flash of lightning lit the room and a loud boom of thunder echoed causing Crona to let out a terrified squeak and latch on to Kid, burying her face in his chest while her body shook like a leaf not even minding that she was getting her own clothes soaked.

It only took Kid a second to realize what the problem is. Crona was scared of the thunder.

As soon as Crona realized what she was doing, she let go jumping back.

"S-Sorry Kid-kun…" She mumbled nervously looking at the floor. A shade of pink coloring her cheeks.

Kid just stared at her, then as a flash of lighting light the room once again he grabbed her and held her close to his chest as the thunder roared and Crona instinctively clung to him.

"It's alright, there is nothing to be scared of." Kid soothed.

He had to admit. He found the position they were in, him holding her in his arms, that is, to be rather pleasant. He also wouldn't deny that he had a strong attraction to the young pink haired girl so he enjoyed it immensely.

The only sounds of that were heard was the loud pangs of the rain slamming against any thing it came in contact with and the thunder. Both of these noises almost drowned out Crona's soft sobs.

Kid just sat there, holding her close as he stared at her. Every time there was thunder, she would tighten her grip on him. When it ended she would loosen it a little bit. Kid would just watch her and whisper soothing words to her.

Crona looked up at him nervously. "I'm s-sorry…" She said.

This surprised Kid. "Sorry? For what?" he asked.

"F-for being such a burden." She replied, her head hung low.

Kid couldn't help but smile as he used his index finger to bring her head up to face him. "your not a burden." He assured her. "I actually am enjoying this a great deal in fact." He said causing Crona to blush.

"y-you are?" She asked.

Kid nodded, staring at her lips. They were so pink and soft looking…. He wondered what it would be like to steal a kiss from them.

"Yeah, I do." He said.

Another flash of lightning and the booming thunder and Kid couldn't take it any more. He raised her head and slammed his lips against hers causing Crona to let out a squeak of surprise.

Kid moved his lips against hers, taking in every detail and savoring it for this may be the first kiss he ever had with her, but it's likely to be the last.

Crona didn't push him away, but she didn't kiss back, considering Crona, Kid to this as a good sign. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and nipped on it causing Crona top open her mouth a bit to let out a squeak. He quickly snuck his tongue in her mouth and gently ran it along her own tongue.

Crona, hesitantly, very hesitantly began to kiss back, unsure of what to do. This caused Kid to smile, she was adorable and innocent in everything she did, including making out.

Kid gently took her hands and placed them around his neck and then wrapped his own arms around her waist pulling her closer as he began kissing her more passionately.

His tongue began roaming around Cronas mouth, mapping out and memorizing every texture and taste, occasionally moving to play with her own tongue.

He then stood up and picked her up, not once breaking the kiss as he took large steps to her bed and placed her on it and crawling on top of her, still kissing her hungrily.

Kid soon left her lips to start kissing his was down her jaw to her neck, leaving little nibbles here and there. He placed a gently kiss on a sensitive part of her throat.

He was soon rewarded with a soft quiet moan. That was enough encouragement to keep going as he sucked on that spot.

His hand reached down and began to pull her dress up and pulling it off of her leaving her in a black bra and panties.

Crona let out a startled yelp and placed her arms across her chest. Kid smirked a bit as he nipped at her neck and began to try and pry her arms from her chest.

"Nothing to be afraid of, dear." He said as he managed to pin her arms above her head. "I rather like what I see." He said as he kissed down her chest stopping at the top of her bra.

He let go of her hands and began to gently knead the small mounds of flesh through her bra as he continued nipping at her neck as Crona let out small mews and moans of enjoyment. Kid acknowledged that his pants were now unbearable tight and didn't even have to look down to know there was probably a noticeable bulge in them.

But who could blame him when every moan she made was more and more arousing and that Kid knew he was causing those adorable sounds to escape her mouth?

He let his hand leave her breast and reach to her back as Crona let out an almost inaudible whimper. Kid quickly unhooked her bra and took it off and then took her right breast in his mouth and began sucking on it as he massaged the other with his hand.

"K-K-K-Kid-kun! Ah!" Crona moaned out as he nipped her nipple. She arched her back and Kid switched and began suckling on the other one.

Crona reached down and began to unbutton his still drenched shirt and Kid kicked his shoes and socks off.

Kid sat up and began helping her remove his shirt and tossed it on the ground. He then began to unbutton his pants causing Cronas face to turn even brighter.

Kid glanced at her and kissed her again, slowly and sensually as he used this as a distraction as he began to move his hands to her panties. He pressed his fingers to them and grinned.

"You're so wet, Crona," Kid said in a low voice as he moved her panties to the side as he pressed a finger against her entrance.

Crona let out another moan and Kid quickly discarded her panties.

"Kid!" She gasped as he slipped one finger into her supple wet entrance. He withdrew it only to send it right back in. "Oh g-god…" She moaned as Kid latched on to her neck as he thrusted his finger into her.

Crona's hips started bucking as he added a second finger and brushed his thumb against her clit. Her moans were getting louder and more common.

Kid removed his fingers from her and pulled his pants and boxers off and tossing them on the ground before slamming his lips against Cronas as he got in a good position.

He brushed the tip of his erection against Cronas opening and let out a small groan.

Crona looked at him with nervousness as he moved her arms to around his neck again. "K-Kid…what are…?" She never got to finish because Kid just penetrated her causing her to let out a loud cry of pain as her grip on him tightened and she dug her fingernails into his back.

Kid let out a low groan as he stayed in that position waiting for Crona to adjust to his size and himself enjoying that this was really happening.

Of course Kid had dreamed and fantasized of doing this to Crona, to be making love to her but never had expected it to ever become reality. Now he was lodged inside of her, feeling how tight she was while she made no sign of wanting him to stop.

Crona let out a small moan as she moved her hips. Enough of a sign for him to start moving.

He pulled out, then bucked right back in going even deeper then he had before and kept going till he was up to the hilt. He kept doing so at a moderately slow pace as Crona bucked into him keeping him from never really pulling completely out of her.

Crona let out more moans. "K-Kid! F-faster!" She begged as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades.

Kid let out a quite hiss at the stinging sensation in his shoulders, but, found it quite pleasurable as he began thrusting into her as fast as he could.

"Oh g-god…your so tight!" Kid moaned as he slammed into her. "Its wonderful!" he groaned.

Crona responded with a moan for him to go deeper and as Kid was, he went in as deep as he could.

He could feel that Crona would come soon and he knew he was too.

He then grabbed onto her hip and flipped them over so that she was on top of him. He kept his hands on her hips as he slammed her down on his erection and bucked more into her.

Crona was practically screaming his name to the heavens because every time he would move into her he would run against her G-spot.

"Kid! I-I'm g-going to!" She bent over as she hit her orgasm but Kid wasn't done yet, he was at the point of no return, having yet to find his own release he flipped them over once again and continued slamming into Crona even though she had already finished.

"CHRONA!" He screamed as he climaxed, spilling his cum all over inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, panting for breath and rolled over as he pulled her to his chest.

The sound of the storm no longer reached there ears as Crona curled up against his chest.

Kid ran his fingers through her pink hair and gave her a light peck on the lips. "I love you Crona…" He said as he pulled the blankets over them.

Crona buried her face in his chest. "I l-love you to Kid-kun." She said as she snuggled against him and Kid smiled.

Storms were now his favorite ally since it helped bring him and Crona together.

**Alright I hope you liked it.**

**This is gonna be a Kink Meme idea like in another KidXCrona fic 'Lovely Days, Lustful Nights'**

**Just review with an idea for a lemon and such.**

**I will only do KidXCrona but I honestly don't give a shit about genders the lemon can be with Boy!Crona, Girl!Crona, hermaphrodite!Crona whatever.**


	2. But Kid we're in a classroom

**Well, thank you for those who read and reviewed. I'm not good with Authors notes so I don't think I mentioned this in last chapter but I'm going to try and not use them as much.**

Kid eyed Crona from the corner of his eye as Professor Stein continued his lecture on whatever the hell he was talking about. Kid wasn't really paying attention to what Stein was saying and was paying more attention to the pink haired beauty next to him scribbling down notes quickly, trying desperately to keep up with what Stein was saying.

He had to admit, the expression she would make with out thinking whenever Stein said something that she just didn't get was just so adorable. And the way she looked when concentrating was so cute Kid just wanted to stare at her forever.

He sadly drew his attention from her to look at the clock to see how much longer they had left of class. It was only 2:35 which meant another 25 minutes until class was over.

Another twenty-five minutes till Kid could take Crona with him to the mansion while Liz and Patty went to a different town for a shopping spree.

Kid and Crona had been dating now for a year now but Crona was still embarrassed to let others know so Kid willingly was letting it stay a secret. But they had been planning on spending the day together at Kid's house but Liz and Patty were always there making it impossible to do anything romantic, it was starting to drive Kid insane.

So now with Liz and Patty going shopping, the young couple would be able to spend the day alone at Kids house without any interruptions.

He returned to watching Crona out of the corner of his eye, tuning out Stein and whatever he was talking about.

Suddenly all eyes were on Kid forcing him to stop watching Crona as she turned to look at him as well.

"Kid," Stein said. "Would you care to repeat what I just said?" He asked the young death god.

Kid just stared blankly at the professor, having no clue as to what had been just said. He could feel his cheeks start heating up a bit in embarrassment for being caught not paying attention.

"Psst…" Crona mumbled and Kid discreetly glanced down as she held a note for him to read out of Steins view.

Kid gave her a smile and spoke. "A soul is the strongest part of a living creature. It doesn't matter how much muscles or how fast you are. It's who has the stronger soul that lives." Kid spoke confidently.

Stein nodded approvingly. "Good, now Kid, Crona I want to see you two after class. Kid for not paying attention and Crona for you writing a note showing him what I said," the professor said.

Crona looked down ashamed as her cheeks turn so red they'd make a tomato jealous. Kid gave Crona an apologetic look.

As Stein kept rambling on about the lecture and Kid now half listening to him half staring at Crona from the corner of his eye, the bell finally rang signaling class to be over.

Everyone began filing out of the classroom. Crona and Kid began putting our stuff in their bags as they walked up to Steins desk nervously.

As the last student left the room Stein stood up.

Stein glanced at them boredly. "You two stay here for a moment." He said as he left the room.

Kid glanced at Crona who was gripping her arm tightly to a point her knuckles were white.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Crona, if he's going to do something bad to us, I'll stop him." He assured her as Kid began kneading her shoulder in an attempt to get her to relax.

It worked, albeit slowly, but she began relaxing. Kid gave her another smile as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As Stein walked in Kid removed his hand from her shoulder. Stein was carrying a bucket of water, some sponges, a broom, dustpan, washrag, a bottle of window cleaner, and some other cleaning products.

Crona looked at then questioningly and glanced at Stein.

He placed the stuff on the ground. "Your punishment is that you're to clean the classrooms, all of the classrooms." Stein said as he light a cigarette. "I'll check in the morning to see if you did clean it or not." Stein said calmly. "You got from now to morning to have this entire room cleaned."

As Stein left Kid let out a sigh of relief, "Now that isn't that that bad of a punishment. I think he was actually going easy on us, just some work around the school really." He said and Crona nodded in agreement.

"I-I'm sorry for getting you in trouble…" Crona mumbled quietly.

Kid shook his head placing his hand on her shoulder again. "Crona, I got you in trouble, not the other way around." He said. "I should have been paying attention and not spacing out." He assured her.

Kid walked over to the washrag and window cleaner. "Here, you can clean the windows, I'll start with sweeping." Kid said as he picked up the broom and dustpan.

Crona nodded and headed towards the window as she sprayed the window the cleaning liquid and began wiping.

Kid began sweeping. "At least we still are getting some alone time together." He offered to break the tension filled silence that was forming.

Crona nodded. "Y-yeah." She said as she continued washing the windows. "W-why is there….b-blood on the windows?" She asked curiously and a little freaked out by the fact that the window farthest back had a lot of bloodstains on it.

"Uh….I…don't know." Kid said truthfully as Crona began scrubbing the window trying to get the blood off.

As she did this, Kid couldn't help but imagine her wearing a little maid's uniform while she worked. He quickly turned around, his back facing Crona now, as he wiped off a small trickle of blood that started coming out of his nose.

"K-Kid?" Crona began from behind him. "I'm done cleaning the windows, what now?" She asked.

Kid glanced at the pile he had made after sweeping.

"Mind holding the dustpan steady while I sweep this stuff into it?" He asked her handing her the pan.

Crona nodded as she knelt down holding in right in front of the pile. Kid began sweeping the stuff into the dustpan and as Crona stood up dump it into the trashcan she slipped on the sponge that was on the ground falling down onto Kid knocking both onto the floor.

Kid let out a low groan from the stinging sensation in the back of his head as his eyes clenched close as he raised his head a bit to get it off the ground only to feel something soft against his head. He opened his eyes only for his face to turn bright red.

Crona was on top of him, her chest right in front of his face as she straddled him. Kids pants were starting to feel a little tighter all of a sudden.

Crona leapt off of him in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry Kid!" She apologized. "I got all the stuff you swept up all over the floor again! I'm r-r-really sorry!"

Kid was still in a bit of a daze from being that close to her chest and shook he head to look around, she was right, all the stuff they had collected had fallen on the floor again. Kid got to his feet.

"No problem, we'll just sweep it all up again." He said as he began sweeping. After a few minutes they managed to get it into the garbage with no problems and began moving on to the next classroom.

After about two hours of cleaning they were back in Steins classroom all done with the cleaning. Unfortunately for Kid, after Crona fell on him and him almost going face first into her chest, his mind had made a drop to the gutter and his pants were very tight. He was surprised Crona never noticed, if she had she probably just ignored it.

"So I guess w-we drop this off at the j-janitors closet now." Crona said motioning to the cleaning products.

Kid stayed silent, instead turned around to the door and locked it shut to keep anyone from entering before walking to Crona and pushing her against a wall.

"K-Kid…?" Crona asked before Kid began to kiss Crona hungrily. Right now he was letting his desire for her control him.

Crona hesitated mostly out of surprise that he'd suddenly kissed her before kissing him back. Crona knew the drill, they had made out several times before in private, they also had done _it_ a few times as well, not often and not that much but they had done it.

Kid ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking, begging for entrance which Crona quickly gave him. His tongue immediately found Cronas and began a sort of dance with it as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pressing himself against her making sure she could feel his hard-on. Crona let out a small moan as she broke the kiss.

"Kid…w-w-were in a classroom…w-w-we shouldn't do it here." She said fearfully.

Kid began kissing down her neck earning a few whimpers and moans. "Don't worry Crona, the door is locked, Stein left, wont be back till morning, obviously all the other teachers and students left. No one will catch us." He assured as he began sucking on her neck causing her to moan once again.

"Besides, I don't think I'd be able to stop now anyways." He said as he pressed his hips against hers once more allowing her to feel the bulge in his pants.

Crona shuddered a bit as Kid began to unbutton the collar of her dress so he could taste more of that hidden neck. Crona tangled her fingers in Kids hair and pressed his face closer against her neck as he nibbled and sucked.

Kid's jacket was the first piece of clothing to come off. Crona then began to unbutton his shirt, running her fingers down his chest causing Kid to shudder at the feather light touches. Kid then began to pull Cronas dress up and tossed it on the floor as he began to suck on her collar bone.

"Kid…." Crona moaned making Kid grin as he grabbed her breasts and began massaging them through her bra. Crona shuddered and arched her back.

Her hands began to shakily unbutton Kids pants and pushed them down as they fell around his ankles. Kid stepped out of them and kicked them out of the way as he unhooked her bra. As the bra joined the other clothes on the floor, this just left the two in there panties and boxers, but as her breasts were revealed Kid began to suck and nibble on them.

Kid then let out a groan as Cronas hand slipped into his boxers. She ran a single digit along the length of his shaft before taking it in her hands and pumping it a bit even though it was still in his boxers.

Kid let out a throaty growl as she moved her hand up farther and cupped his balls, kneading them gently. Crona pulled his boxers down and continued to pump his erection as Kid began bucking into her hand.

"G-God! C-c-c-Crona don't stop!" He moaned out. He took a few steps back as she knelt down and placed a hesitant kiss on the head of his shaft before taking it into her warm, wet, welcoming mouth. Kid placed his hands on the wall to try and stay standing as she deep throated him.

He began bucking into her mouth. He could feel he was about to cum.

"God…Crona…I'm going to…" Kid just let out a long loud groan as he released his load into her mouth.

Crona swallowed, coughing a bit as she did so and Kid knelt down in front of her as he slammed his lips against her, tasting a bit of himself on her mouth.

He ran a sneaky finger down to her panties as he removed the very wet garment and flung it into a random corner of the room. He didn't waste any time as he inserted a finger into her opening causing her to archer her back moaning some more..

Kid grinned as he began suckling on Cronas breast once again giving her a dual sensation as he added a second finger and made scissoring motions inside of her.

"K-Kid!" She gasped out bucking into his hand. He could tell she was close as she began to tighten around his fingers. He decided it would be time to return the favor as he removed his fingers and crawled down her body so he was face to face with her entrance.

Cronas face light up in embarrassment once again but before she got the chance to say anything Kid shot his tongue into her entrance as he swiped his thumb against her clit. All he wanted to hear from her was moans and his name at this point.

It didn't take long till she had her orgasm and Kid lapped up every drop greedily.

He crawled back up her and gave her a tender kiss as he got in the right position. And then without a moment to wait, he thrusted into her letting out a groan as he pushed himself in all the way.

Crona winced as she clung to him as she adjusted to his size, but as she moved her hips forward to let him know that it was alright, Kid began to pull out only to slam in with much more force.

"God…it feels go good to be in you!" Kid groaned as he thrusted in and out of her. It was true, being inside of her was the best feeling he'd ever had felt.

Crona let out a moan as she bucked into him. "P-p-please! Faster!" She begged. Kid, not one to deny his love, sped up considerably as he slammed hard enough that he was probably bruising there hips as they slammed against one another.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room. Kid was close to reaching his climax again, he could tell Crona was as well as she was getting louder.

He sped up even more, desperately wanting more and more of this feeling on his cock as he let out a loud groan.

"KID!" Crona cried out as she climaxed, her inner walls tightened around Kid as he let out a low groan but continued slamming into her. He was so close but he wasn't finding the release he was desperately needing.

Finally he released just as he pulled out but continued bucking into her, riding out the euphoria of his orgasm.

Kid fell on Crona panting, there breathing in synch. As Kid managed to finally gather enough energy he pulled out and gave Crona a light kiss on the lips. He could feel himself start to harden once again at the sight of his beloved.

He pulled Crona up as he pulled on his boxers. As Crona got dressed as well he pulled her in a tight hug from behind, his once again hardened member pressed against her backside. "Let's go home, we can go for round two there." He whispered huskily in her ear as he licked the back of her neck as he pulled her to the door.

Crona smiled a bit. "Yeah."

**Omake**

Stein walked into the classrooms the next morning examining each one nodding as he rolled down the hallway on his chair as he headed towards his own classroom. "Looks like they did clean up." He said as he entered his classroom only to stop as he saw the sticky white substance on the floor.

"Is that…semen? Did they…." Stein trailed off. "Looks like I have some talking to do with Lord Death."

**Same as in last chapter, if you have an idea for a lemon you want me to write, just tell me in a review.**


	3. Stress and Relaxation

**Just so you know, I am trying to keep these chapters long-ish and detailed-ish I've been feeling like I've been rushing some parts but I'm trying to keep them detailed and avoid any rushes.**

**Alright, hope you enjoy this one.**

Crona hunched over a bit as she took a sip of her drink as more people passed by them while the small group sat in the food court of the Death City mall.

She was stationed at the moment between Liz and Tsubaki as Patty sat in front of her and was feeling very nervous. Usually she would have asked Maka for help but with her best friend on a mission for a week she was forced to ask Liz and Tsubaki for help. Though she was slightly grateful they had decided to skip school to help her out even though she wasn't there classmate anymore.

"So, you want to help Kid relax and stuff?" Liz said after hearing Crona explain the situation.

Crona nodded nervously. "He's been so stressed out lately that I just want to help him out…" She mumbled.

It was true, her Shinigami boyfriend had been getting very stressful as of late that Crona just felt that she should be there to help him relax. It wasn't fair in her opinion that Kid had to get so stressed over the school while she did nothing to help him out. In her opinion that was terrible for a girlfriend to do.

Liz had a small smirk on her lips. "How about you give him a _show_?" She asked and Tsubaki turned bright red as Patty started to laugh a bit.

"A s-show?" Crona asked curiously.

A nod was received. "Yeah! If you give Kid a show, I'm sure all the stress would leave really quickly." The elder gun said, that strange smirk still on her face.

"I don't think that would really be necessary." Tsubaki said, trying to intervene and understanding completely what Liz was talking about. "I mean don't you think it's a little….you know…wrong?" She said now whispering to Liz.

Liz just waved Tsubaki off. "It's perfectly fine, I mean come on, couples do it all the time! I _know_ you put on a show for Blackstar last month." She stated coyly.

Tsubaki turned very bright red at that comment and ducked her head as she began taking a drink out of her soda.

Liz continued. "You see, a show would be able to relieve _any _man from the stressful days he's been going through earlier in the day." She said.

Patty nodded her head in agreement. "Kid would just love to see you put on a show for him! I'm certain of it!" She said as she squeezed the stuffed giraffe she was holding tightly to her chest.

Crona just stared at them in incomprehension. "What…kind of show?" She asked nervously. Liz's expression just made her even more worried.

"You'll see," She stated with a sly grin forming as she stood from the table. "Crona, come with me, _we,_" She glanced at Patty and Tsubaki. "Have a lot to show you on how to give Kid the best show ever."

With that she dragged Crona out of her seat. Tsubaki sighed as she got out as well and Patty giggled telling the giraffe she was going to break it's neck as she skipped along after the other three girls.

Liz led them to the home she shared with Kid, Gallows Mansion and let them in.

"It's a good thing that Kid's going to be at school until 3 pm today, that leaves us two hours to get you ready." Liz said as she lead the girls to her bedroom. "We wouldn't want him to see the show early now would we?" She asked.

"I s-still don't even know what the s-show is…" Crona mumbled as she gripped her arm tightly as Liz closed the bedroom door.

Tsubaki gave Crona a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure Kid will enjoy it very much." She said. "I know Blackstar did when I gave him a show." That blush returned to Tsubaki's face again.

Liz began rummaging through her closet. "Okay, where is it…" She said and turned to Patty. "Patty, where is the nurses outfit?" She asked.

Patty grinned. "Didn't you put it in the trunk over there?" She asked pointing at said trunk.

Liz smiled. "Thanks." She said as she began rummaging through the trunk and pulled out a nurses outfit.

She handed it to Crona. "Try it on!" She said as she pushed Crona into the bathroom.

Crona looked at the outfit in her hand nervously before she began pulling her dress off. As she slipped on the nurses outfit she realized that it was really short, only going to mid-thigh. It also had a large V-neck that showed off the top part of her bra and had spaghetti straps.

All in all, Crona was very uncomfortable wearing the outfit.

Liz knocked on the door. "Crona?" She called. "you dressed?"

"I d-d-don't know how to deal with wearing something like this!" Crona said as Liz opened the door. The three girls just stared at Crona with awed looks.

Patty was the first to speak. "You look so sexy in that outfit Crona!" She said practically bouncing where she stood. She then took out a nurses hat and plopped it on Cronas head. "There! You look great in it!" She said.

Crona looked at them. "W-why do I have to wear this?" She asked. "It's so revealing and I d-d-don't know how to deal with it."

Liz grinned. "Well, I happened to read some of Kid's journals and in it he wrote that he sometimes has wet dreams of you where they involve you in nurses outfits." Liz said a sly smile.

Crona turned bright red. She knew what a 'wet dream' was, and hearing that Kid had them of her at times was enough to put her in a frenzy of embarrassment, nervousness and confusion.

Tsubaki had her go back into the bathroom and change back into her normal clothes. As she came out Liz started talking again.

"Anyways," Liz said. "Time to start you on how to do the show." She said as she led Crona down to one of the larger rooms. There was two couches and a comfy looking chair in between them, a stereo along the wall, but what Crona noticed the most was that there was a pole in the center of the room.

"What's w-with the pole?" She asked innocently.

Patty giggled. "You're gonna pole dance for Kiddo~!" She said patting Crona on the back.

Cronas face held utter confusion. "Pole…dance?" She asked.

Liz turned to Tsubaki. "you can explain this one. I have some stuff I need to find." Liz said leaving Tsubaki to explain.

Liz walked over to the stereo and began looking for proper CD's for it. After searching through the seemingly endless stack she found the right one and grinned as she placed it in the stereo and made it ready for later that day.

When she got back to the others, Crona was red faced again.

"So I take it she explained right?" Liz asked.

The three nodded.

"Alright then! Well while you do that part, you slowly take off your clothes, make sure there is a gap between each article." Liz said. "and then when your down to your underwear, then you walk over to Kid, seductively." Liz gave an example as she began strutting over to the chair. "You climb on him, straddling his hips and begin to rock against him. When he's letting out little groans and pants, starts bucking, or you feel a bulge in his pants, then your doing it right." Liz said.

Patty smiled. "It's called a lap dance." She said.

Crona nodded showing she was following and Liz grinned.

"Well, lets have you practice!"

Back at the DWMA Kid leaned against the bathroom wall with his hands against his head.

"Why did I get stuck with having to do this?" He groaned as he walked over to the sink and splashed some water over his face. "I'm a student, Professor Stein shouldn't be assigning students to do his job." He sighed.

Stein, who must have been feeling lazy for the week, had assigned each student a task to do, and in Kid's opinion, he was stuck with the most stressful job.

After a couple of minutes he left the bathroom and went back into the file room. He had been stuck with the job of reading every file and making sure no page was placed in the wrong file (Which was what Stein was supposed to do) for the past few days, it wasn't as easy as one would think, first the room was huge and there had to have been at least a thousand files in there, and it seemed like each file was jammed packed with as much information as it could hold so it took about twenty minutes at least to read each file. It was a very stressful job to do, one Kid would rather not do.

He envied Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki for ditching class today. He honestly did and wished he could have went in sick that day as well. Though he hoped that his girlfriend, Crona hadn't noticed how stressed out he was, it was very possible that she would think she was stressing him out. Although he thought it was adorable when she started thinking she did something wrong and was quickly apologizing, he didn't want her to think she stressed him out.

Kid walked back to the box he was at and picked up the file on a mission that had happened fifteen years ago at Gavilan, Cuba. A witch was turning criminals into kishin eggs, the whole mission enabled the meister weapon pair to collect the rest of the kishin eggs they needed. Unfortunately they failed to beat the witch and it killed the weapon while the meister was placed in a coma.

Kid groaned as he went on to the next page of the file which was talking about the now dead witch. "Theme was Bones, necromancer, her name was Hera named after Zeus' wife. Short temper, a little on the psychopathic side…." Kid trailed off, his interest decimating very quickly.

After about twenty-five minutes he finished with that file and moved on to one about a mission that happened in different spots in Iceland. It was even more boring then the last file. It was just some sort of scouting mission looking on for a witch that didn't even exist.

How come all these missions that were probably exciting to do were so boring when placed in a file? Even the file about the revival of the Kishin was boring as hell.

Kid sighed as he placed the file back in the box.

When the bell signaling school was over finally rang, Kid was the happiest school was over for the day.

It didn't take long for him to run out the building and summon Beelzebub to take him home. As he entered his home, ready to yell at Liz and Patty for skipping class he found a note attached to the door.

_Dear Kid,_

_There's a surprise for you downstairs in_

_the room with that pole and stereo._

_When you get there, just sit down_

_in the chair and enjoy the 'surprise.'_

_Signed_

_Liz & Patty_

_P.S. You really need label that room,_

_I'm getting tired of calling it the 'room with the pole.'_

Kid blinked, what kind of surprise. Though he ignored the last comment, rooms didn't really need to be labeled in his opinion.

He began heading down to the room Liz mentioned and walked in, when he entered he closed the door and sat down in the chair like the girls told him to and glanced around wondering what sort of surprise they had in store for him.

He heard a door open and close and glanced up, only to have his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets at the sight that greeted.

"H-hi Kid…" A very nervous and embarrassed Crona said. But what shocked (and turned him on a little) was the fact she was wearing a _very_ skimpy nurses outfit.

She must have been with Liz today.

The stereo suddenly started playing as Crona walked to the pole and began dancing along with it, that cute little blush still on her face as Kid watched, his eyes glued to her, speechless and shocked. He had never, ever thought that Crona would ever pole dance. It was a scene that would make anyone who knew Crona freeze in there tracks and stare. But she was really good at it as well but with what she was doing confirmed the earlier suspicion.

She was _definitely_ taking advice from Liz.

His eyes widened more and he wiped some blood that started coming out of his nose as Crona began unbuttoning the shirt of the outfit and one of the straps started sliding down her shoulder. Kid's pants were now very tight as Crona continued this erotic and arousing display for him.

His erection throbbed painfully against his constricting pants as Crona dropped her shirt to the ground. Kid wanted to ask her why she was doing this, ask her to stop before he did something she wouldn't like, but his body just wouldn't let him speak.

Sure he had some dreams like this, but never before would he ever think of them turning into a reality but, he wasn't going to complain, this was a one in a lifetime situation.

The short skirt fell off as she continued. After a few minutes, Crona walked over in a seductive way to him. _'Oh god, this is positively the work of Liz, what did she do to her?' _Kid thought as Crona made her way to him, swaying her hips a bit in the process, but cheeks still fiery red in embarrassment.

She placed her hands on his shoulder as she then crawled onto his lap, straddling him and Kid let out a small his as his concealed erection pressed against her.

"C-Crona…" Kid began gaining Cronas attention. "What did Liz and or Patty tell you?" He asked.

Crona's cheeks heated up and she rocked herself a bit against him causing Kid to let out a gasp. "T-that this would help you r-relax." Crona mumbled as she did it again. "This…is a-a-alright, right?" She gazed at him with a fearful and worrisome look.

Kid couldn't bring himself to stop her. He placed his hands against her hips and had her rock against him again.

"Yes, just k-keep doing that." He said letting out a pleased gasp as he felt her rocking against him once more.

Kid's fingers traced her thighs as she continued to rock against him. Kid's eyes squeezed shut as he felt his member get even harder. He let out a moan as he bucked a bit against her and reached up to massage her right breast through her bra.

Crona let out a moan of her own as she arched her back and continued to rock against him.

Kid replaced his hand with his mouth as he removed his other hand from her hip and reached back with both his hands to unhook her bra and tossed it on the floor before attacking her breast again like a wild animal.

"K-Kid!" Crona moaned out, turning him on even more as he began sucking harder with each and every moan she gave out. Crona put her hands on his head pressing his face against her chest as she continued rocking against him.

He couldn't help it, the erotic display Crona had given him and her now rocking against him like this had drowned his mind in a state of lust. He didn't want her to stop, he wanted her to keep rocking herself against him like that but he also wanted more. But he knew he had to at least _try _and use his restraint, he knew that Crona was not ready to do that yet, he was surprised she was ready to go this far in there relationship but it was probably because of Liz and Patty.

His hands trailed back to her hips, griping them firmly as he had her keep rocking against him as he bucked under her.

"G-god…please don't stop!" Kid begged, he could feel his erection tightening, he was going to cum soon. He began to rock her faster against him as he began nibbling and biting her neck.

"Oh god…CRONA!" Kid yelled out as he spilled his seeds all over inside of his pants. He placed his head on Cronas shoulder as he began panting for breath.

Crona looked at Kid. "Kid? You o-okay? She asked.

Kid nodded. "Never better." He said as he picked her up and laid her on the couch as he laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "Never better." He repeated. He knew he should probably wash up and change pants and underwear after that or he'd regret it later but he'd rather do that later and hold Crona in his arms like this then go and change pants and leave from her side.

Crona curled up against him. "are you r-relaxed now?" She asked.

Kid grinned. "Yeah, I am." He said.

'_If this is how I'll be treated after a stressful day at school, then I think I'm going to be having a lot more stressful days now.'_

**I hope you liked it.**

**If you have an idea for a KidXCrona lemon you want me to write, just tell me in a review, Cronas gender really doesn't matter, and it can be AU.**


	4. Popstar

**I'm just going to say this now, I apologize for the titles if you think there crappy, I suck at making titles. So I apologize. I also thank you all who are reviewing with ideas for lemons, they are fun to write in my opinion so please, keep them coming.**

"_KID! KID! KID!"_

Hundreds, thousands were screaming his name, screaming for an encore, screaming for more, screaming for just _him. _Many were trying to get on the stage to talk to him, or just touch him. When he was here, he was a god, an idol, millions watching him, staring at him in admiration and love.

Kid smirked a little as he picked up the microphone.

"You guys certain you want an encore?" He asked in the mic.

More screaming for him to continue, more screaming and cheering his name.

He grinned.

'_may as well give them what they want_' he thought.

"Alright! This next song goes out to a very special lady I hope is watching this performance!" He said smiling at his fans as he began speaking. "This was a song I made specifically for her." He added.

**(song: All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter)**

_Oh all I ever wanted  
>was to see you smiling (smilin')<br>I know that I love you  
>oh baby why don't you see<em>

_Oh All I ever wanted  
>was to see you smiling<br>Oh all I ever wanted  
>was to make you mine<br>I know that I love you  
>oh baby why don't you see<br>that all I ever wanted  
>was you and me<em>

_Oh All I ever wanted  
>was to see you smiling<br>Oh all I ever wanted  
>was to make you mine<br>I know that I love you  
>oh baby why don't you see<br>that all I ever wanted  
>was you and me<br>I'm so alone  
>here on my own<br>and I am waiting for you to come  
>I want to be<br>a part of you  
>think of all the things we could do<em>

_And everyday, you're in my head  
>I want to have you in my bed<br>you are the one, you're in my eyes  
>all I ever wanted in my life<em>

_Oh All I ever wanted  
>was to see you smiling<br>Oh all I ever wanted  
>was to make you mine<br>I know that I love you  
>oh baby why don't you see<br>that all I ever wanted  
>was you and me<em>

_Oh All I ever wanted  
>was to see you smiling<br>Oh all I ever wanted  
>was to make you mine<br>I know that I love you  
>oh baby why don't you see<br>that all I ever wanted  
>was you and me<em>

_(are you ready)_

_Oh All I ever wanted  
>was to see you smiling<br>Oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine  
>I know that I love you<br>oh baby why don't you see  
>that all I ever wanted was you and me<em>

_All I ever wanted!_

More cheering for him as he finished singing. He grinned and spoke. "Well that's all for tonight! I have some things I have to do so I cant stay here much longer. Thank you all for coming to this concert, I really appreciate it." Kid said and waved to his fans. "Thank you and good night!"

With that, he gave his fans a bow and headed backstage. His head security, Ragnarok and Patty stood waiting for him.

"Not that bad of a performance Three-Stripes." Ragnarok said, the usual snarky attitude.

Kid rolled his eyes. "So, Patty what is the schedule for tomorrow?" He asked her.

Patty looked at the clipboard she had and giggled. "Well tomorrow you have a CD signing at noon to three, from ten AM to eleven you have a meeting with the producers and that seems to be all there is for you tomorrow," She said grinning as she gave him the schedule.

Kid examined it and smiled. "Well, this just works out perfectly, now doesn't it." He said more so to himself.

Patty tilted her head to the side. "Why's it work out so perfectly?" She asked him and Ragnarok rolled his eyes surprised that Patty hadn't figured it out yet. Patty, quickly thinking something else up she thought was more important turned to Ragnarok. "Hey! Raggy! When is your little sister Chrona-chan coming over again?" She asked.

Ragnarok glared at the blonde goofball. "First off, don't call me Raggy I hate it. Second, she's been busy so she'll try and come over when she has time, she does have a fulltime job you know." He explained.

Kid nodded and turned his head to look at a sign on a door, hiding the happy smile on his face. "Well, I think we ought to go home now." He said calmly as he headed towards the back door, safest way for them to get past the screaming fan with ease.

He then crawled into the limousine, Patty and Ragnarok getting in on either side of him as usual as he directed the driver to go drop him off home, Ragnarok would then pick up his car from Kid's house and drive home.

"Well, I think you did a good performance!" Patty giggled as she hugged a stuffed giraffe to her chest. "Don't you think so Ragg-" She was cut off by Ragnarok speaking. "It was alright," He said.

Kid rolled his eyes, Ragnarok didn't really like him, was only doing the job for the pay. But despite there rough relationship, the two were actually pretty good friends, and Ragnarok and Patty were somewhere between dating and 'Friends with benefits.'

When the limo parked at Kids house the three got out.

"Well see you tomorrow Ragnarok." Kid said as the black haired boy got into his car and drove off.

The other two went back in the house to find Liz on the couch watching some sappy romance movie.

"What is this?" Kid asked in disgust and horror as he saw the probably main male character take off his shirt and begin to sparkle.

"Twilight, isn't Edward to die for? Sexiest vampire ever!" Liz said, a bit of drool was hanging out of her mouth as she watched the Shirtless Edward.

Kid rolled his eyes, to him, Edward was more of a wannabe vampire. Didn't the creators know that vampires burned and died in the sunlight? Not sparkle? He would never understand why so many people loved Twilight, it in all honesty sucked. Come on, it has Edward the 'Wannabe Vampire Moron' and Jacob the 'Inferiority Complex Werewolf' madly in love with Bella the 'Useless Retarded Dumbass' but never explains why they are obsessed with her. Edwards was probably in love with her because he couldn't read her mind when it was only because nothing went on in her mind.

It was the dumbest movie ever created and Kid was lucky that Liz was the only friend of his, minus Tsubaki, that actually watched and enjoyed Twilight.

Sighing, Kid walked up to his room and his mood instantly brightened as he entered his room and locked the door and entered the bathroom to make sure that no one would hear him talking. He took his cell phone out of his pants pocket and began dialing a number. After waiting for a minute the soft, angelic voice answered.

"H-Hello?"

Kid grinned. "Chrona!" He greeted as he took a seat on the edge of the bathtub ledge. "It's me, Kid."

"Hi Kid-kun!" Chrona greeted back. "How a-are you?"

Kid smiled. "I'm great. I had gotten a look at my schedule, I'm going to be open all day tomorrow from three PM to all night, I was wondering if you were up for going on a date with me tomorrow?" He asked.

He could just see Chronas face heating up, after all the dates they had gone on, she was still embarrassed when asked. "S-sure! What time?" there was definitely eagerness in her tone.

"How about six pm? I'll pick you up." Kid offered.

Chrona nodded. "Well, I saw your concert on TV." She said.

Kid's face lightened up. "You did? Did you see the final song? I made it specifically for you, love."

"Yeah, it was r-r-really beautiful." Chrona said and Kid face heated up this time.

Smiling softly, "I'm glad you thought so." He said. "Well I'm going to have to hang up, I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said. "Good bye Chrona, love you."

"Good bye Kid-kun, l-l-love you too." Chrona said and Kid made a sound of a kiss for her for a goodbye kiss as he hung up.

He couldn't erase the smile off of his face as he put his phone on the counter and stripped his clothes off as he entered the shower, turning the water to a nice warm temperature as he began thinking of how it all started with him and Chrona.

It was really all thanks to Ragnarok. He had brought his little sister, Chrona along to one of Kids concerts three years ago when both Kid was 17 and Chrona was 16. When Kid had gone backstage after the concert, at first he thought Chrona was a fan and had snuck backstage. When he began talking to her like he would normally with a fan she was flustered and stuttering in almost every sentence.

Ragnarok then explained that she never really listened to his songs often and that he had just brought her along because she had nothing to do that day. He had also told him that Chrona was his younger sister.

When Kid nodded in understanding and glanced back at Chrona he let himself actually look at her and noticed that she was actually really cute, no, beautiful, despite the fact her hair was so asymmetrical. But for some reason it made her all the cuter.

After a few weeks when Ragnarok brought her along to another concert, after it ended, a pack of rabid fans managed to break into the backstage causing Ragnarok and Patty to get them out before they saw Kid. This left Kid and Chrona alone which allowed him to ask Chrona if she would like to go on a date with him, which was something Kid had been waiting to tell her since he had met her.

Chrona at first had thought it was some kind of joke, claiming that a star like Kid wouldn't want to go on a date with someone like her. But Kid kept asking and asking and finally Chrona agreed.

The date wasn't anything fancy. A walk in a park, he bought her some ice cream, they went to see a movie, at the end of the date they watched the sun set at the beach.

Kid had asked Chrona on more dates after that, keeping the dates a secret from everyone but Ragnarok who Chrona had to tell because, well, he's her brother. But after the eighth date, they had their first kiss as they once again watched the sun set at the beach. It was the most amazing kiss Kid had ever head, and turned out to be Chronas first kiss.

Their relationship steadily grew and after a month Kid asked her to be his girlfriend.

Still, after three years of dating Chrona, Kid had to keep there relationship a secret, mostly for Chronas sake. If the world had found out Chrona was dating Kid, well she wouldn't be able to handle the paparazzi, fans hating her, so many inquiring questions. Sure she would be famous but both Kid and Chrona wanted that if Chrona was ever famous it was because of her, and not who she was dating.

Kid climbed out of the shower and dried off, slipping on a pair of boxers, he took his cell phone and left the bathroom. He then placed it on the side table next to his bed and turned off the light as he climbed into bed. His thoughts went to Chrona as he closed his eyes, how on there last date to a private beach, safe from paparazzi, she looked so sexy in the bikini he got her. And how beautiful she looked in the blue strapless dress she wore a masquerade dance.

But what was best about her was her voice and her personality. Her voice was like the voice of angels to him, and she was so caring and selfless and pure that it was a surprise that she didn't have every guy after her.

Though if she did then Kid would be very jealous that he might lose the one girl he loved. The only girl he saw as true beauty.

Kid closed his eyes as he drifted off to dreams filled with Chrona.

The next day went by relatively fast. His producer wanted him to start working on writing new songs for his next album, the CD signing was, as usual, very hectic and crowded. But when he got back he quickly took a shower and began looking through his wardrobe for something to wear.

Clothes were thrown across his room as he looked, finally he decided on a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, dark grey hoodie and sunglasses. He put the clothes he had thrown around back into his closet and got to his car. He made sure to get the lest noticeable of his eight cars, of course.

Kid put the hood up and put on the sunglasses when he got in the car. As he drove he pulled up at Chronas house and got out as he walked up to the door.

Be fore he even knocked, Ragnarok yanked the door open giving him a hard look.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked glaring hard at him.

Kid quickly took off the sunglasses and pulled the hood back a bit so Ragnarok could see the **1**white stripes in his hair. "It's me, Kid." He said. "Is Chrona here? I'm here to pick her up for our date."

Ragnarok still glared at Kid but moved over so he could enter. He closed the door and went to the stairs.

"Chrona! Your stupid boyfriend is here!" He yelled. He turned to Kid then. "You might wanna take her home to your place, Patty's coming over and staying the night." He said. "Well that is if you want to keep the relationship a secret."

Kid nodded and felt the breath leave his lungs as Chrona walked down. She was dressed casually, but beautifully.

"Hi K-Kid-kun." She greeted with the adorable shyness.

Kid swallowed hard. "Hello Chrona." He said and extended his hand. "Shall we go?" He asked.

Chrona nodded taking his hand and followed him to the car. "Wh-Where are we going?" She asked him.

Kid smiled at her. "You'll see." He assured her as he began driving. After about ten minutes of driving he let go of the steering wheel with one hand and took Chronas hand in his as he drove. She shot him a curious look and Kid just gave her one of his winning smiles.

Finally after what felt like ages to Kid, they stopped at a grassy plain overlooking a large lake. Kid stopped the car and got out as he opened the trunk and pulled out a blanket and picnic basket.

"I hope your hungry, I thought we could have a picnic for dinner." Kid said smiling. It wasn't uncommon for them to have simple, nonfancy dates like this, it was rare to actually go into a restaurant for a date for the two. Not because of all the people but because neither liked fancy dates. They would sometimes have a date at Deathbucks or go to the movies. Sometimes they would just fool around at the park, go to the beach or just like this, have picnics.

Kid unfolded the blanket and placed it on the ground and placed the basket in the middle. He motioned for Chrona to come and sit down beside him on the blanket. As Chrona was starting to sit down, Kid wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"K-K-Kid?" Chrona squeaked in surprise. Kid just smiled as he opened the basket and handed her a nicely wrapped ham sandwich and grabbed his own. Chrona began unwrapping the corner of her sandwich and began nibbling as Kid kept one arm around her waist keeping her seated on his lap as he began eating his own sandwich.

Kid nuzzled the back of her neck. "So, Chrona, you remember what day it is today?" He asked her.

Chrona shivered a bit. "Our third year a-a-anniversary of when we started dating?" Chrona asked.

Kid smiled as he nipped the back of her ear. "Correct." He said causing her to shudder once more.

They continued eating the dinner Kid made with Kid not letting Chrona leave his lap, Kid giving Chrona little nips on her neck, ears, an blowing hot air on the sensitive skin and also some idle chatter.

Finally as the sky began to darken more, Kid and Chrona packed up the empty basket and blanket and placed it in the trunk of the car. Kid put back on the sunglasses and hoodie as he entered the car and they began the drive home.

But instead of dropping Chrona at her house, Kid remembered what Ragnarok said and instead headed towards his house. Ragnarok must have told Chrona because she showed no surprise.

Kid parked the car in his garage and led Chrona up to his room. "Well, since we don't have any guests rooms, you can share my room with me." Kid said smiling. Chrona nodded and Kid smiled as he walked up to her and kissed her gently.

Without having the possibility of people watching and no worries of people finding out and the refuge and safety of his bedroom, both began kissing passionately.

Kid pushed Chrona gently against the door and nipped her lower lip to gain entrance to her mouth. Chrona gave it quickly as Kid entwined his tongue with hers and began to trace the moist cavern he had already had memorized. Soon the couple began fighting for dominance, Kid winning with Chrona submitting quickly.

Chrona slipped off his hoodie causing them to break the kiss. Kid stared into her eyes lovingly as he ran his hands down and up her sides.

Kid leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I love you," He murmured into her ear before nibbling on it.

"I know." Chrona responded, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Kid began kissing down to her neck. "I don't want to push you into doing this if your not ready." He said before sucking on a sensitive spot on her neck.

Chrona let out a little whimper. "Y-your not pushing m-me." She said letting out a small moan as he sucked harder. "I w-want this too."

Kids hands went under her shirt, still rubbing themselves on her sides. "Are you sure?" He asked, pushing her shirt up slowly.

"I've thought long and h-hard about this," Chrona mumbled. "I'm sure."

Kid continued to slowly pull her shirt up. "If you want to stop, juts tell me, you don't have to be afraid that I'll be mad." He assured her as slipped her shirt off._ 'I could never be mad at you,' _He thought to himself as he continued kissing down her neck, stopping when he reached the edge of her black bra.

Instead of taking it off, he slipped the black shirt he was wearing off, just so Chrona wouldn't feel embarrassed about being the only one losing clothes, and it was getting unbearably hot in the black shirt.

He reached to the doorknob and quickly locked the door before picking Chrona up bridal style and placing her on his bed. He crawled on top of her, straddling her hips and stared at he with loving eyes. He was going to take this as slowly as he could.

He reached and took a gentle hold on her clothed breast experimentally, and began to gently knead them.

Chrona clenched her eyes shut and let out a moan. "K-K-Kid-kun!"

Kid quickly discarded her bra and went back to fondling her chest. Chrona just squirmed, moaned and even whimpered when he tweaked her nipples. He soon replaced his hand with his mouth, suckling on the mounds while he massaged the other with his hand. After about five minutes he would switch.

Chrona reached down and unbuttoned his pants sliding them down a little and Kid pulled them down the rest of the way and left her chest, kissing down her stomach as he made it to her pants.

He slowly unbuttoned her pants and unzipped them. He watched her expression the entire time as he slowly pulled them down, waiting for her to tell him to stop. He tossed the pants to the floor as he crawled back up to her kissing her jaw, her forehead, and cheeks before finally giving her a passionate, desperate kiss on the lips.

Chrona kissed back and Kid began to pull her panties now, noting how they were very wet.

He continued to kiss her as his fingers ran along her entrance.

Chrona let out a gasp and a moan as Kids index finger actually entered her, clinging to Kid desperately as he thrusted his finger in and out oh her. Kid's boxers were starting to feel tighter and tighter as he listened to the sounds his love made.

He then added a second finger and Chrona buried her face in the crook of his neck, nipping at the skin and moaning as he continued working his fingers. He would only use two fingers because of three was asymmetrical but he was good at using them.

Chronas hips bucked towards his touch and she let out a scream of some kind when his free hand began massaging her breast again and his thumb swiped against her clit.

He knew he was driving her toward the edge, eager to see her expression when she climaxed, he doubled his efforts, his fingers working faster and his free hand massaging her breast rougher.

"Ki….K-ki-…KID!" Chrona screamed out as she had her orgasm.

Kid smirked, removing his fingers and licked the cum off of them. The expression she had as she came would burn into his mind for a long time

Chronas hand traveled down and began to knead his erection through his boxers causing Kid to let out a surprised and pleasure filled moan.

"C-chrona!" He said surprise as hr hand slipped inside and began to pump the organ.

Chrona looked at him with a lust filled gaze. "Kid….please…I _need_ you," Chrona whimpered as she removed her hand from inside his boxers and began to pull them down his hips and legs.

Kid really didn't need to be told twice. As his boxers joined the pile of clothes on his floor, the tip of his erection rubbed against Chronas entrance.

"Nngh…" Chrona moaned as she arched her back.

Kid smiled as he brushed some hair from Chronas face. "I love you," He said as he thrusted into her.

Chrona gripped his shoulders tightly as she clenched her eyes shut in. Kid stiffened, holding every muscle still waiting for her to signal him to continue.

After what felt like ages, Chrona spoke.

"Can y-you please, go in deeper?" Her face was red.

Kid nodded and pulled out, only to thrust in deeper. He kept a slow and steady pace as he went in and out of her, relishing in how tight she felt, how warm and, well, perfect it felt inside of her. He let out a few grunts as he went inside of her, using a lot of self restraint just to keep from pounding into her senseless.

"Kid p-please go faster," Chrona moaned as she gripped his shoulders.

Kid nodded as his pace began to gradually speed up. He wanted both of there first time to be a time to remember. He wanted to hold it out as long as he could, he heard that a lot of peoples first times they are going fast and clumsily that they never last long, he wanted his and Chronas to last as long as they could.

Chronas hips bucked into his as Kid began to get rougher, his breath was starting to come out in uneven pants as he began to speed up even more.

"Y-your so big," Chrona moaned as she bucked her hips into his.

Kid responded with something along the lines of 'you're so tight!'

Chrona let out another moan as she gripped his shoulders tightly, "KID!" She yelped as he began to pound into her as fast and deep as he could.

"God Chrona….you feel so good!" Kid moaned, he needed more of this feeling, he could feel he was going to cum soon. But he was desperate to keep going.

Kid groaned as he spilled his came inside of Chrona.

"K-Kid…" Chrona moaned, she hadn't released yet and Kid saw this. He readjusted his position a bit and began nipping at the skin around her neck as he pulled out. His hand went straight into her entrance without warning causing Chrona to cry out his name again. He didn't bother with starting out with one buy went on ahead and used two of his fingers right away.

"You're going to cum." Kid said his tone nothing more then a low growl as he began wriggling his fingers inside of her. He began making scissoring motions as his other hand reached down to play with her clit.

"Kid!" Chrona cried out as she one again came.

He just grinned as he crawled back up her and placed his recovered erection against her entrance.

"you didn't think it was done, did you?" He asked before slamming back into her. He didn't bother waiting for her to get used to him, he was to far gone in lust to worry as he began to pound into her mercilessly, speeding up with every moan and cry Chrona let out.

Chronas eyes clenched shut. "Oh g-g-god! K-Keep going!" She moaned out as Kid continued to slam into her. He let out animalistic sounds as he went, this time Chrona was going to cum first.

"So tight….so good!" Kid cried out as he slammed in even more brutally.

Chrona screamed out his name as she climaxed for the third time that night. Kid kept going even though his lover had finished, but as her walls had tightened as she came was enough to bring Kid even closer to the edge.

It didn't take long for him to come as well, screaming Chronas name at the top of his lungs as he climaxed, collapsing on top of Chrona.

He rolled over and held her close to his chest, curling around her.

"Chrona…" Kid whispered quietly in her ear.

Chrona looked at him. "Yes?" She asked.

Kid nuzzled her cheek. "Will you marry me?" He asked in a soft voice.

Tears began welling in her eyes. "Yes."

**1 month later**

"Kid," Chrona said as she sat on his bed, his arms around her, her head on his chest.

Kid smiled at her as he nuzzled her cheek. "what is it, love?" He asked his fiancé.

"I'm pregnant."

**Longest chapter as of yet! 12 pages! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also, please mention which gender you want Chrona to be when you post the lemon idea, because I have no idea if you want it to be Boy!Chrona or Girl!Chrona.**

**So please mention the gender.**


End file.
